1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to forming textile fabrics with selectively placed interlocking high tensile modular filaments to produce garments and articles having enhanced performance characteristics. More particularly, the invention relates to protective work garments. The invention also relates to a method of producing a unilayer textile fabric where high tensile modular filaments are knitted into pre-selected locations on the textile fabric and the process is controlled by a computer.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided fabric of specific constructive design to overcome particular hazards encountered on the work environment. Generally in such construction, the patents disclose composite requiring layers of high tensile modular filaments which may be further treated by dipping to form a protective fiber or by heat treatment. Such is the case in providing cut resistant fabric for gloves for use by metal working glass handlers, meat cutters, and medical personnel. Each requires protection from a different hazard. The metal workers and glass handlers typically do not need protection from fluids. On the other hand, meat cutters and medical personnel do need this fluid protection to prevent bacterial or viral infection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,295 discloses a glove constructed of yarn of metal wire and a non-metalic fiber such as an aramide fiber as protection from knife cuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,514 relates to a yarn composed of a monofilament nylon core that is wrapped with at least one strand of aramide fiber and a strand of nylon fiber. This yarn is electrically nonconductive.
Other special fabrics are designed for firefighters, foundry workers, and personnel in the chemical and related industries. Again, additional protection beyond the cut and puncture resistance is required. Generally, this again involves protecting the skin from hazardous liquid chemicals. These include solvents, paints, varnishes, glues, cleaning agents, degreasing agents, drilling fluids, inter alia.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,479,368 and 4,608,642 which are herein incorporated by reference disclose programmable knitting machines which may be used in preparing the fabrics of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,851 to Adair discloses a heat resistant protective hand covering in which a wool knit liner is enclosed within an outer layer of woven KEVLAR(copyright) aromatic polyamide fiber material with layers of aluminum foil and flexible fiberglass sandwiched there between. A pleated pad of flexible material woven from fiberglass yarns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,479 to Sidman et al., relates to a heat resistant glove having first and second shells formed of temperature-resistant aromatic polyamide fibers such as KEVLAR(copyright) with the first shell section being made of a twill weave fabric and the second shell being made of a knitted fabric. A liner is formed of two sections, both are made of a felt fabric of temperature resistant aromatic polyamide fiber with the section forming the palm being provided with a flame resistant elastomeric coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,223 to Andrews et al, which is herein incorporated by reference discloses a composite layered protective fabric having an outer primary layer of an abrasive material and an inner layer of a cut resistant material positioned below the outer layer.
In each case the prior art patents discussed above requires a plurality of layers to achieve the protection desired. Usually each layer being fabricated of a uniform composite structure. Thus the weight of the fabric is in increased and flexibility and comfort level of the wearer of the garment produced decreased. Furthermore, the extensive use of high performance filaments makes the articles of manufacture more expensive.
Therefore, there exists a need for a flexible and comfortable textile performance protect fabric that is less expensive, more efficient to fabricate, reduces the amount of high performance filaments yet provides the necessary protective characteristics.
In accordance with the present invention a flexible unilayer fabric is produced in which the interlocking or intertwining of at least one dissimilar filament into pre-selected pattern at definite locations or regions of a base fabric by essentially conventional textile manipulating techniques controlled by a computer. The base fabric is formed from natural material or synthetic organic polymers that have a tensile modulus of about 3,000 kg/mm2 or less. The performance filaments usable in the present invention have a high tensile modulus of elasticity of about 5,000 kg/mm2 or more. The high tensile modulus filaments used may vary widely and include inorganic and organic filaments depending on the functional use. However, these high performance materials are very expensive and reducing the amounts without sacrificing performance is accomplished by the present invention.
For comfort and economic reasons the base fabric is manufactured preferably from a less expensive natural fiber such as cotton. As mentioned above type of high tensile modulus filament to be used is predicated on improving the effectiveness of the fabric for an intended function. For example, if garments are expected to provide protection to the wearer from hazards such as abrasions, cuts and punctures, a cut resistant filament is knittingly secured into the base fabric by a computer controlled pattern device. The encoded pattern information (design and location data) will direct the manipulation of the needles to interlock the filaments, for example, only in the finger and thumb stalls and in the palm region of the glove. Preferably the interlocking step is done by knitting. The high tensile modulus filaments are selected from the group consisting of aramides extended chain polyethylene, extended chain polypropylene, liquid crystal polyester, polyolefins, polyesters, polyamides, carbon fibers, metal fibers, fiberglass, and mixtures thereof.
The invention provides a method of manufacturing a unilayer flexible performance textile fabric having at least one high performance filament interlocked or intertwined within the base fabric to enhance an intended function. The first step involves manipulating the performance filament using substantially conventional textile fabric forming technology such as stitching to form a base fabric. The next step also follows conventional techniques such as by knitting the high modulus filament into the base fabric wherein the placement and design of the pattern of the high modulus filament is controlled by the pattern data supplied to a microprocessor to which the manipulations of the knitting needles are responsive providing the pattern programmed in the same single layer as the base fabric
It is the primary object of the invention to provide a unilayer fabric that enhances the performance of an intended function, yet reduces the weight of the apparel or article of manufacture with single layer construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fabric containing high tensile modulus filaments in pre-selected locations within the fabric.
A further object of the invention is to provide a large variety of apparel and articles fabricated from the fabric of the invention.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide performance apparel used for protection against numerous potential hazards.
Yet another object of the present invention is to maximize the effectiveness of expensive high performance material.
Still another object of the present invention relates to articles of manufacture fabricated totally or in part a glove from fabric of this invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a glove construction of a unilayer fabric with high tensile modular filaments knitted into the base fabric conforming to the pattern and location programmed and controlled by a computer to form xe2x80x9cislands of reinforcementxe2x80x9d in the finger, thumb and palm regions against sharp objects.